


не смотреть

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Dinner, International Break, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Sonny skyping, get a room already, quiet evening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Харингей они, еще взбудораженные после тренировки, сели в метро и проворонили пересадку. В итоге - вышли где-то в центральном Лондоне, совершенно потеряв ориентацию, и слонялись по улицам, пока совсем не проголодались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	не смотреть

Деле греет руки под курткой Эрика, обнимая его спереди, пока он открывает на смартфоне приложение с картой Лондона. Вечер субботы. Они вышли перекусить, на кухне на базе не закажешь пиццу. Стоят под козырьком какого-то круглосуточного, рыжий искусственный свет путает тени на лице Эрика, накрывает темным его глаза, подергивающиеся под ресницами, ищущие. 

\- Деле.

Эрик, не глядя, одергивает его, когда Деле толкается коленом между его ног. Деле смеётся на выдохе и пытается все равно.

\- Деле, я серьезно.  
\- А мне холодно.  
\- Иди попрыгай тогда.  
\- Я буду выглядеть глупо.

Эрик отводит взгляд от телефона, смотрит в лицо Деле, потом ниже, туда, где Деле обхватывает его поперек тела, и как они прилипли друг к другу ниже пояса. Дергает головой вниз, ведет бровями.

\- Да неужели, блядь.

Деле в ответ смеётся в голос, крепче сжимает бока Эрика. От того жарит, как от печки. Он снова принимается копошиться в телефоне, и глядя на его квадратное лицо в сгущающихся сумерках, Деле думает о том, что хочет протолкнуть свой язык в его маленький рот и щекотать его нёбо долго и ласково, так, чтобы у Эрика вся спина покрылась мурашками. 

\- Есть, в трех кварталах. Органически чистая еда, пицца, даже безглютеновое меню.  
\- Окей, пошли тогда.  
\- Как только ты от меня отцепишься, краб.

Эрик прячет смартфон в карман и перешагивает с ноги на ногу, когда Деле ступает между его бёдер, хитро щурясь и прижавшись к нему всем телом.

\- Обводочка, Дайер! Приятно знать, что ты вечно покупаешься на этот финт.

Эрик только улыбается, жмурясь, и похлопывает Деле по щеке.

\- Да, да, Дел-бой. Нужно напомнить Яну найти тебе подружку, чтоб перестал на поле сублимировать и присовывать взрослым дядям между ног.  
\- Ты - моя подружка, Дайер. Всегда под рукой, всегда готов раздвинуть.  
\- Деле, - Эрик выдыхает прямо ему в губы, у Деле кровь стучит в висках. - Иди уже вперед, а.

В Харингей они, еще взбудораженные после тренировки, сели в метро и проворонили пересадку, пока Деле заставлял Эрика послушать последний трек из своего плейлиста, а Эрик уворачивался и клялся, что скорее спрыгнет с поезда или, хуже, перейдет в чёртов Арсенал, чтоб только быть подальше от Деле и его адского гранжа. В итоге они вышли где-то в центральном Лондоне, совершенно потеряв ориентацию, и слонялись по улицам, пока совсем не проголодались.

Пока Эрик обходил лужи и вертел головой, разглядывая витрины и здания, Деле смотрел, как его отросшую пшеничную гриву лижет бледное английское солнце. Ему хотелось переплести их пальцы и идти так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались с каждым неровным шагом, а ладони нагрелись до горячего и тягучего. Вместо этого Деле обтягивал рукава ветровки и отворачивался от внимательных глаз Эрика, как от острого отблеска света.

Они сидят в ресторанчике, который нагуглил Эрик, ждут заказа, потягивая воду из бутылок. У Деле Сонни на связи через скайп, и они сидят вместе по ту же сторону стола, чтобы вмещаться в кадр. 

\- Нет, но я вам обязательно привез... привезу. Личинки шелкопряда, вы просто не понимаете! Объедение!  
\- Ты лучше тогда вообще не возвращайся, Сонни.  
\- Думаю, тебя не пустят с этим на базу.  
\- Думаю, тебя уже в аэропорту задержат.  
\- Думаю, вам обоим нужно заткнуться и поучиться уважению. Корейская культура! Традиции!  
\- Сонни, это не традиции, это _личинки_.  
Сонни фыркнул себе под нос и убрал банку из виду.  
\- И очень вкусные. Как хотите.

Деле пристроился подмышкой у Эрика, который закинул руку на спинку дивана, и сполз по сидению немного вниз, вытянув под столом свои бесконечные, и бесконечно уставшие ноги. Когда Деле медленно, вымученно вздыхает, Эрик утешающе поглаживает его по затылку, и тогда от самого темечка до кончиков пальцев по телу Деле рассыпаются искры удовольствия. Он сам, положив руку Эрику на бедро, лениво почесывает того по джинсам под коленкой, просто чтобы взбесить немного, но сам пугается оттого, насколько этот жест выходит личным, нежным.

\- Эрик, он сейчас заснет, твой бойфурендо.  
\- Ой, да? Деле, подъём, сейчас уже пиццу принесут. - Эрик смотрит себе под руку, где Деле с закрытыми глазами ткнется носом ему в грудь и дышит медленно и спокойно.  
\- Сам съешь, - бубнит он неразборчиво, отмахиваясь. - И я не твой. _Бойфурендо_. Сонни, иди почитай словарь. Скажи ему, Дайер.

Эрик и вправду что-то говорит Сонни, тихо и улыбаясь, но Деле уже не слушает. От черного свитера Эрика веет уютным душным жаром, и в какой-то момент ладонь Деле на его колене он накрывает своей, будто припечатывает тяжелым теплом. Если бы его не клонило в сон так сильно, Деле потянулся бы вверх совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы словить губы Эрика своими.

То, чего ему постоянно хочется.


End file.
